Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive resin paste for the formation of a resin electrode layer for use in the manufacture of a ceramic electronic component where a ceramic body including internal electrodes is provided with an external electrode to be electrically connected the internal electrodes, and a ceramic electronic component with an external electrode formed with the use of the paste.
Description of the Related Art
Ceramic electronic components provided with external electrodes connected to internal electrodes provided within a ceramic body include ceramic electronic components provided with external electrodes each including a first conductor layer (for example, a base electrode) in direct conduction with internal electrodes, which is formed by applying and baking a conductive paste, and a second conductor layer (for example, a resin electrode layer) provided on the first conductor layer.
Furthermore, as a conductive paste for use in the formation of the second conductor layer of such an external electrode, a conductive paste (conductive resin paste) is proposed which includes (A) metal particles, (B) a thermosetting resin, and (C) rubber particles selected from the group consisting of silicone rubber particles and fluorine-containing rubber particles, where at least 70 mass % of the entire thermosetting resin (B) is a difunctional epoxy resin with an epoxy equivalent from 200 to 1500 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-233452).
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-233452 discloses the adjustment of the constituent (C) from 1 μm to 6 μm in average particle size, the use of silver particles as the constituent (A), and further the use of, as the constituent (A), spherical silver particles and flake silver particles, where the ratio between the spherical silver particles and flake silver particles is adjusted to 30:70 to 70:30.
However, when ceramic electronic components (such as laminated ceramic capacitors, for example) with resin electrode layers (second conductor layers) formed with the use of the conventional conductive resin paste described above are used under high-temperature load environment, there is a possibility that silver migration will be caused to decrease the insulation resistance value between the electrodes, and cause short circuit in some cases.
Therefore, conductive resin pastes have been actually desired which are able to form further reliable resin electrode layers.